Psychological Love
by Nayanna Rivergron
Summary: Emma Swan is a prominent psychologist in Storybrooke. Regina comes to her for help with her son. What happens when one inadvertently develop feelings for the other? Will they be able to have a relationship or will they have to go their separate ways? Completely AU
1. First Impressions

_Hello my lovelies! I know I have several stories in the mix right now but this was a prompt that was left by an anon on in my tumblr. "Emma is a psychologist and she is picked by Regina to see her son due to issues surrounding a story book. You can include the curse or not and Emma has a daughter. Can you please not make Emma overly butch? I would like a story where Regina is the one that pursues Emma and not the other way around."_

_*I am in graduate school right now working on my masters in counseling psychology. I am well versed in psychology so there will be issues that will be dealt with on a psychological level.*_

* * *

><p>At twenty-eight years of age Dr. Emma Swan is the most prominent psychologist in all of Storybrooke, she even surpassed Archie Hopper in areas of expertise. She was satisfied at where she was in life, she loved her clients and the town that she lives in. Emma looked at her schedule to see who her next patient was. She was surprised when she saw Regina Mills as her next patient sure the being the mayor was stressful but it didn't require psychological advice. Emma didn't know the woman personally but the times she ran into her she had been an all-around bitch and smart ass, walking around in her power suits, and her Jimmy Choos or Manolo's depending on the day. She also knew that they mayor has a son named Henry who is ten, he was in therapy for some time with Dr. Hopper but for some reason his sessions had stopped, it's as if the little boy had disappeared into thin air. She tried not to concern herself in anyone else's business unless they are her patients. Emma pulled out her phone and started play Bubble Witch Saga on her phone to pass the time until her next patient arrives she wonders how this first session will go.<p>

Regina Mills walked into Dr. Swan's office with a fierce determination she was a woman on a mission. She needed to meet with this woman that Archie had referred her son to, oh she knew all about Dr. Swan people around the town sung her praises, she was touted as "The Savior" because she saved a lot of patients, she hoped that the woman will be able to save her son. Henry had always been a bright child with a lovely imagination but lately he's been pulling away from her and it's causing her some concern. Henry is her Little Prince, her main reason for living, she loves him more than life itself but he thinks that she is "The Evil Queen" thanks to his storybook that Miss. Blanchard had given to him. She would have burned that book if she could but she knew that Henry would despise her for it. Regina walked into the lobby with her head held high and stopped by the receptionist's desk.

Ruby hung up the phone and looked at the woman who was standing at her desk, "Mayor Mills right on time. I'll let Dr. Swan know that you are here." She greeted the woman with false cheer.

Regina put on her best politician smile, "Please see that you do." She took a seat in one of the lobby chairs.

The receptionist picked up the phone, "Dr. Swan your two-thirty appointment is here." She told her casually before hanging up the phone, "Mayor Mills, Dr. Swan will see you now." The woman told the official sitting in one of the chairs.

Regina didn't say anything as strolled past Ruby and made her way to the doctor's office. She composed herself before opening the door. Regina opened the door and was met with a pair of the most sparking emerald green eyes she has ever seen. The Mayor entered the office and closed the door behind her.

Emma tried her best not to check out the woman in front of her, she knew the woman was beautiful from afar, but up close she is a definite Goddess. The doctor shook her head of her thoughts, "Madam Mayor, so good to see you today. Please take a seat." She gestured at the couch that was situated in her office.

Emma watched as the woman sat down on her couch and crossed her legs. She could only imagine how long those legs really are, that skirt should be illegal in all fifty states. Emma wasn't a perv but she will admire a beautiful woman. Oh yes, Emma Swan found herself attracted to the Mayor of Storybrooke.

Regina was subtly looking Emma over she had to admit she liked what she saw. The blonde hair was in a bun held up by chopsticks; she had on a pair of sinfully tight black skinny jeans, and a white button up shirt with a matching black tie. She had on a pair of black rimmed glasses to finish off the look. Regina was impressed at the woman sitting in front of her, she did her research on the woman but she couldn't help but admire her beauty and her flawless skin. Oh yes, Regina Mills was already charmed by one Dr. Swan.

Emma cleared her throat, "As you know Madam Mayor, I am Dr. Swan but you can call me Emma, whichever one you are comfortable with. Before we get started I would like to tell you a few things about myself. I have been practicing psychology for the last five years, I have my masters in behavioral psychology and I have a Ph.D in counseling psychology. Anything we talk about here is between you and me, due to the whole patient confidentiality clause. I may be young but I am highly sought out, I've worked on some of the most influential cases in America." She paused before continuing, "So, let's start by telling me a little bit about yourself and tell me what you expect out of these sessions and why are you here?"

Regina tried her best to sound interested she already knew all about Emma Swan, but she knows that it's procedure for them, "I am not here for myself as I am here for my son Henry. I wanted to meet with you first before deciding to have him see you on a regular basis. He is a very bright and intuitive child, he seems older than ten years, but has one over active imagination. Henry has been pulling away from me and he is obsessed with this story book that his teacher had given him. He thinks that everyone in this town is a fairy tale character and I am The Evil Queen. I've taken him to see Dr. Hopper but he doesn't seem like he can help him that is why I came in to see you today. I want to know if you will be able to help me get my little boy back." She told her honestly, she wanted her little boy back.

The doctor was not expecting that she had to think of a way to respond, "So your son has become obsessed with a storybook? When did his obsession start? Did anything in his life change at all before he had the storybook?" She decided to start with the easiest questions.

Regina rung her hands together, "This started after the death of my husband um…Daniel, so about two years or so. He…he uh took his death pretty hard and he started to retreat into himself." She didn't want to show any vulnerability in front of this woman but she couldn't help it, "Do you have any children Dr. Swan?"

Emma wrote down some notes as Regina was telling her story she wanted to have some notes on file for when she saw Henry as a patient. If Regina wanted her to treat her son then she needed a way to get him to open up, "To make sure I have an understanding, Henry started believing in fairy tales after the death of his father?" She asked trying to get as much clarification as she could.

The mayor nodded her head, "Yeah. It's as if I can't get through to him and to make it worse he thinks I'm some Evil Queen."

Emma licked her lips before proceeding, "I can understand how the death of a parent is difficult for a child, they usually retreat into themselves, fantasies and other things may be used as coping mechanisms." She explained, "And to answer your question, I do have a daughter her name is Nevaeh and she's five."

Regina was surprised because nowhere in her files did it mention that Emma had a daughter. She wondered if the little blonde girl that she saw her with at times was her daughter, "So you understand how tragic this is for me. I give him love, and structure that doesn't make me evil does it?" She asked with a charismatic smile.

The doctor looked at the woman in front of her, "No it doesn't. Maybe he doesn't understand right now. He is ten his life has been changed dramatically in the last two years. I really can't comment anymore without speaking to him myself. Will you allow me to talk to him?" She asked.

The older woman looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes, I would like for you to talk to Henry. Maybe you can get further than that quack Dr. Hopper. I just want my little boy back, I want him to love me again." She confided in the woman in front of her.

Emma swallowed, "I will do whatever it takes to get your son back to you. If you don't mind, I would like to see you for a couple of individual sessions yourself. You obviously have a lot going on with being mayor, a single mother, and everything else that you may have been through. I am surprised that you are keeping it together as much as you have. Honestly, if it was me, I would have broken a long time ago." She told her truthfully she knew that is what the woman needed right now.

Regina was put off by her presumptions, "I assure you Dr. Swan, I don't need your services. I am here for my son and my son only. My personal life and what's going on with me is not up for discussion." She got up and stormed out of the office leaving a stunned woman behind in her office.

Emma put her notes in a folder and put the folder in her file cabinet. She has never met a woman so wound up before. Emma hoped that she would be able to make headway with the woman's son.

Regina exited the office and got in her car without starting it, it was then that she allowed the tears to fall. She knew that Dr. Swan had been right she did need someone to talk to but she couldn't bring herself to open up to the woman. The last thing she wanted to do was bring up her past and all of the transgressions she had committed. She didn't want the woman to see her as a monster that her son clearly saw her as. She pulled some tissue out of her glove compartment and wiped her face before fixing her make-up. Once she was presentable she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot driving off. It was only then that she realized that she didn't set up an appointment for Henry.

* * *

><p><em>Hello my lovelies! I don't know how long this story is going to be, I'll just write until I can't write anymore. I also have this story published at Archive of our own as well. If you have any prompts you can put them in my ask box. My tumblr is in my profile, come by and say hi. I don't bite unless you want me to. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~NR :-)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Regina returned to her office still a little put off about the way she treated Dr. Swan. The woman had been nothing but nice to her and had an understanding of her son, way better than, Dr. Hopper. She thought about seeking help but she figured that she wasn't that damaged to ask for help. The Mayor had a new determination she needed to schedule an appointment for her son soon the sooner he got into therapy the better off he will be. She found the number for Dr. Swan's office and decided to schedule an appointment for her son. Regina hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief that she spoke to the receptionist and not the doctor herself. She didn't understand why the woman affected her so much but there was something about that woman, something she can't put her finger on, maybe she should schedule an appointment with Dr. Swan herself.

Emma looked at her schedule for the rest of the day and realized that she had it free. She decided to take the rest of the afternoon off and pick up Nevaeh up from school. She realized it's been a long time since she and Nevaeh had a half day to themselves during the week. Normally, she would pick her up from Quinn and Santana's when she got off of work, but she realized that her friends would probably need a break from her wild child. Emma got up from her desk and grabbed her leather jacket and walked out the door closing it and locking it behind her.

She saw Ruby sitting at her desk, "I'm gone for the day and you should take the rest of the day off too. Forward all the calls to the answering service, if it's an emergency, they can contact me on my cell."

Ruby raised her eyebrow, "Are you serious? You are taking the rest of the day off? Did Mayor Mills get underneath your skin that bad?" She asked her boss it's very rare that she takes the rest of the day off.

Emma shook her head, "No she didn't get under my skin. She's wound a little too tight but she is more worried for her son. I decided to spend some time with Nev she told me the other night how she missed spending days with me. So I am going to spend the rest of the day with her and maybe give Quinn and Santana a break. I know they love my little lady bug to death but I am sure they would like some alone time." She shrugged.

The receptionist smiled, "I would love to see her, you should have either Quinn or Santana to bring her up here. I love having her here my own personal assistant." She shut down her computer and stood up following Emma behind the door.

The doctor laughed, "You like having to tell someone else to do something. I will see what my schedule is like for the rest of the week and I will see if it can be arranged. Now go see Belle and sweep her off her little librarian feet." She loved teasing her friend.

Ruby laughed, "I do more than just sweep her off her feet." She wiggled her eyes suggestively before continuing, "When are you going to have someone sweep you off your feet? It's been three years already, don't you think it's time to get back out there?" She really did love her friend and wanted to see her happy. She tried setting her up with women and men alike but they never get past the first date. Ruby knew that Emma's relationship with Neal was problematic at best but he moved on and she feels that she should too.

Emma shrugged, "Maybe one day my Princess will come, until then I am flying solo with my lady bug." She smiled and walked over to her car, "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved her friend off as she got into the car.

She knew that her friend meant well and wanted to see her settled in a relationship and happy but the people that she went out with didn't hold her interest. They were sweet and everything but they didn't challenge her enough and if she was being honest, they weren't good enough for her daughter or her. Emma started her car and pulled out the parking lot heading to her daughter's school. She knew it was time for her to get out. She pulled her car into the car waiting line and got out. Emma saw the students lining up and scanned the children for her kids. Emma spotted her daughter talking to an older boy as the teachers were walking them out to their parent's cars.

The little girl stopped talking when she spotted her mother waiting for her she took off in a mad dash towards her mom, "Mommy! You are picking me up?! Where are Auntie Quinn and Titi Tana?" The little girl asked her mother; it's not every day that her mom comes to pick her up.

Emma hugged picked her daughter up and hugged her, "Well to answer your question. I had the rest of the day free and wanted to spend it with my favorite girl." She carried her daughter over to their waiting car. Emma opened the door and deposited her daughter in the backseat and waited until she was in her booster seat and buckled in. She blew her daughter a kiss and got inside of the car. The mother and daughter duo didn't know that they were being watched by two sets of brown eyes.

Nevaeh started telling her mother about everything that she did in school today and Emma listened intently as her daughter told her about show and tell how Ariel brought in her pet guinea pig to class, "Mommy? Can I get a guinea pig? They are so cool and I promise I will take care of it?" She asked her mother in her sweetest voice.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You can have a pet when you are old enough to take care of one." She saw her daughter frown, "How about we get you a gold fish and we'll work from there?"

The little girl perked up, "Okay! Can we go get one today?" She asked clearly excited about getting a pet.

The woman looked at her daughter in the rear view mirror, "Not today but we can go look for a gold fish this weekend, that's if, you continue being on your best behavior for the rest of the week." She heard her daughter squeal 'yes' in the back seat. Emma would do anything to see her daughter smile even if at times she reminds her of Neal. "Hey Nev?" She called her daughter.

The little girl looked at her mommy through the rear view mirror, "Yes mommy."

Emma looked at her daughter, "Who was that boy you were talking to on your way out to the cars?" She was curious as to why a fourth of fifth grader was chatting with her daughter.

Nev gave her mother a bright smile, "That's my friend Henry Mills. He is Mayor Mills son he is really cool. He's in the fifth grade he looks out for me sometimes so the big kids don't bump into me. Can we go to Granny's for dinner tonight?"

Emma shook her head she loved how her daughter could go from one topic to another. She swore her daughter may have a slight case of ADHD but she isn't one for diagnosing her child. Nevaeh is only five and they are usually full of energy and hyper as hell. "We can go to Granny's tonight but you have to make sure you eat your vegetables or you will not get dessert." She reminded her daughter.

The little girl pouted, "Okay mommy. I will eat my vegetables can we go home first? I want to change out of my clothes."

The woman laughed, "Of course my dear I need to change clothes too." Emma made her way to their home in one of the most affluent towns in Storybrook. She always promised herself that she would be a better provider for her daughter so she wouldn't have to want for anything.

~SQSQSQSQSQ~

Regina pulled up into the car waiting line and got out the car to watch for her son. She hoped that he was in a better mood this afternoon than he was this morning. Henry had been so moody that he didn't even eat the breakfast she had prepared for him and it was his favorite. She saw her son exit the building but he was not by himself; he was talking to a little girl, who looked like she could be in kindergarten or first grade. Her blonde hair was combed into two neat little pony tails she was laughing at something Henry was saying. Regina could honestly say that is the happiest she has seen her son in a long time. She watched as the little girl went running past her shouting 'mommy'. Regina noticed how crest fallen her son had looked as she watched the mother and daughter interact. Her eyebrows shot up when she realized that the little girl was Emma Swans daughter. She felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the two of them chat happily with each other, she missed those days when her son would greet her like that.

Henry made his way to his mother's car his smile had completely disappeared. He walked over to his mom and got into the car not saying a word to her and put on his seat belt. Regina tried to hide her disappointment as her son didn't say anything to her. She got into the car and pulled away from the line.

"How was your day at school Henry?" She had to start somewhere.

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "It was school." He replied he wasn't in the mood to really talk to his mom.

Regina decided to try again, "I saw that you had a new friend. What's her name?" She wanted to at least get her son to talk.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Her name is Nevaeh. She is in kindergarten and her mother is Dr. Emma Swan. Why do you care?"

The woman tried not to lose her patience, "Believe it or not Henry; I care a great deal about you. I've never seen you with her before and I was a little curious. Just because you think I am some kind of Evil Queen doesn't mean I don't care."

Henry sighed, "Whatever you say mom."

Regina turned her car down Mifflin Street, "I want to let you know that I made you an appointment to see Dr. Swan tomorrow. She will be your new therapist." She told him lightly she knew how he reacted when he was told he was going to therapy.

The boy eyed his mother in the mirror, "So you can have someone else tell me that I'm crazy. Why did you replace Dr. Hopper?" He asked her clearly suspicious of her motives.

The woman pulled the car into the driveway, "Dr. Hopper wasn't helping you as much as he could have been. Dr. Swan is highly recommended maybe she can get through to you about your newest obsession."

Henry shook his head, "Another person in this town who will look at me like I am crazy." He got out of the car and slammed the door before running towards the house.

Regina couldn't help but watch as her son continued to run away from her at any chance he could get. She really hoped that Dr. Swan is as good as they say she is because honestly it will take a miracle to get her son back.


End file.
